Watashi-tachi no Monogatari
by Sora no Fuyuki
Summary: Aku tak mengenalnya, begitu pun dengannya. Kami hanyalah dua bocah yang mungkin tanpa sengaja dipertemukan oleh Tuhan.


Bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Lelaki ini sungguh mempesona. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ah, sepertinya bukan itu. Ini hanyalah perasaan suka yang muncul karena terbiasa.

Terbiasa untuk tetap melihat senyum polosnya. Terbiasa mendengar suara seksi nya. Terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang kadang menyebalkan namun sangat gentle jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Aomine Daiki, lelaki yang entah bagaimana bisa menarik perhatianku. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti. Tentu aku akan masuk klub basket." Katanya yang sedang berjalan didepanku. Aku bukan penguntit, atau fansgirl yang selalu membuntuti idola nya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kami di SMP Teiko. Aku tak mengenalnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Kami hanyalah dua bocah yang mungkin tanpa sengaja dipertemukan oleh Tuhan.

Aku harus tinggal paling akhir karena tugasku sebagai ketua kelas. Berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah saat sore hari bukanlah hal yang biasa saja buatku, aku termasuk bocah yang paranoid.

Kutelusuri koridor yang makin sepi "cepatlah...cepatlah..." bibirku terus melafalkan kata yang sama. Aku ingin segera keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sendiri juga bukan keinginanku, beberapa teman sekelasku menawarkan untuk menungguku, namun aku terlalu sungkan (sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan?) tawaran temanku. Kini aku takut setengah mati, langit makin gelap. Aku merutuk diriku sendiri yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi hingga jangkauan kaki ku tak begitu lebar.

Dari berjalan cepat kini kaki ku mulai untuk berlari, namun langkah kaki lain tetap berada dibelakangku dan semakin dekat. Terlalu panik untuk berpikir hingga mataku pun kurang awas dengan sebuah pijakan didepanku. Alhasil, aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Ahk... ittai..." langkah kaki itu mulai berlari kearahku, kakiku mulai lemas. Aku menutup mataku erat, hingga tak sadar aku menangis tertahan.

Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak 'siapapun tolong aku!' Pekikku dalam hati.

"Kitaoji..." suara yang familiar ditelingaku, namun aku tetap tak punya keberanian untuk membuka mata.

"Oi... Kitaoji..."

Mataku yang sudah basah akan air mata kubuka perlahan. Dan dia ada disana "Aomine-kun!" Aku berteriak sebisaku, memaksakan tubuhku yang lemas untuk bangkit. Dan tanpa sadar aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibahunya.

Bisa kurasakan dari refleks tubuhnya jika ia kaget dengan sikapku yang berubah dari aku yang biasa ia kenal. Aku masih menangis karena takut dan malu tentu saja. "Oi.. apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya kebingungan yang terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban "ayo pergi!" Katanya. Tanganku tetap berpegang erat pada lengannya. Tetap berjalan beriringan, namun tiba-tiba ia mulai bersuara "apa kakimu terluka?" Aku baru sadar jika diriku mulai berjalan dengan tertatih. Mungkinkah aku terkilir saat jatuh?

"Tak apa, aku masih bisa jalan. Tapi biarkan aku tetap berpegangan pada tanganmu." Jawabku dengan sedikit terisak.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, apakah dia tersinggung dengan permintaanku?

Namun yang kulihat adalah dia yang berjongkok didepanku "naiklah.." katanya. Apa itu maksudnya dia akan menggendongku?

"Tapi..." aku ragu terlebih malu.

"Cepatlah, kau tak mau kita tetap berjalan disini hingga malam kan?" Ucapannya benar. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung naik ke punggungnya.

Pertama kalinya bagiku seorang lelaki menggendongku dipunggungnya, tentu saja selain kakakku saat aku masih kecil.

Kedua lenganku bersandar dipunggungnya, aku tak ingin ia mendengar detak jantungku yang menggila saat ini.

Sore itu ia tetap menemaniku hingga kakakku datang untuk menjemputku. "Aomine-kun tolong rahasiakan hal ini ya."

Keesokan harinya semua berlalu tanpa adanya perbedaan. Momoi Satsuki tetap bersamanya seperti biasa, berada dalam satu klub pasti menyenangkan.

Ahh... apa yang aku pikirkan. Lagi pula yang semalam hanya kebetulan. Tapi entah kenapa sejak malam itu, melihatnya bersama siswi lain membuatku kesal.

Lagi dan lagi aku harus pulang terakhir karena tugas ketua kelas. Setelah memberikan jurnal kelas pada wali kelasku, aku keluar dari ruang guru.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Aku akan menemanimu berjalan hingga sampai di luar gedung sekolah. Ayo!" Aomine mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Apakah ini halusinasiku? Tidak. Kuraih tangannya, aku menggenggamnya seolah tak ingin ia pergi. Tuhan... biarkan aku tetap seperti ini dengannya, karena ku rasa aku jatuh cinta.

 **Dan saya muncul dengan fanfict baru, karna saya tetep ndak bisa nahan buat ndak sama Aomine...**

 **Ahhhh saya lagi jatuh cinta sama si Ganguro itu.**

 **Jadi buat readers, saya tunggu reviewnya ≧﹏≦**


End file.
